God Loves Wolfs Kill
by cammyman32
Summary: (Ok first OFF darlek prime is taking to long and IM thinking about making it for him) an old enemy and a new enemy are hunting the werewolfs of gravity falls.DIPPER/WENDY


….

Stan was not unaware of the commotion upstairs, which at first he mistook as just the his grand niece and nephew rouge housing, however that theory went down the drain when he heard a loud roar. The old con-artist raced up to the children's bedroom and found Mabel hiding under her bed. The elderly man heard another roar, only to see nothing since the creature had already ran off. Stan then quickly went over to where Mabel was hiding and saw her clutching unto Waddles for dear life.

"Mabel, are you ok?" he asked, to which she nodded in response"Where's your brother?"

To that question, Mabel responded by handing her great uncle her sibling's shreats of clothing, which was slightly. Stan's heart sank to the pit of his stomach at the objects in his hand, such he picked on the kid from time to time, but he still cared for Dipper none the less, his mind went back to the beast that burst into his home and apparently killed his nephew, he turned away from Mabel in order to chase after that monster that did this and find a way to kill it, but then his niece grabbed unto his wrist.

"Wait Grunkle Stan, you can't go after it!" she warned "there's something you should know…"

* * *

"In other news, the Gravity Falls Zoo has reported that three of the zoo's lions have died due to unexplained claw marks and that, the zookeepers say-"

-Click-

"The unexplained dear loss have now spread throughout the woodland areas and are now-"

-Click-

"I don't know what it was, but it was This ME-"

-Click-

"The entire field was wrecked by who the authorities are claiming be is a bunch of tenage trouble, the police-"

-Click-

"-Thing was runing so fast,my car could barely keep up with-"

"___That's enough TV for now_" manly dan dryly thought to Himself as he switch off the living home television

the manful dad could hear his teenage daughter say

"I'm going for a walk dad!"she informed loudly "I'll be back in time for dinner"

"_im going to find why my daugter is going out every night" _manly dan tought

with that he got up and followed her it was a long way until he saw her go into a small shed he qiuetley looked at through the window and saw what made him gasp,he saw her daughter transform into a Werewolf,he qiuckley ran out of the woods and made thoughts.

"_how could she not tell me this"_ manly dan thought not only did he just discover that his so called baby girl and daughter was a blood-thirsty beast that stalked the night, but also that she could of killed or attacked anyone. The man didn't know what to do or think at the moment; his mind was in utter panic at the thought of knowing what was going to happen to her when the sun went down tonight. HE COULD SEE IT NOW, she would morph into a horrible monster and slaughter every man, woman and child within She sight until some brave fool (Which if this scenario that was playing out in his head was like every other Werewolf movie he had seen, that brave fool would be her brothers) shoots her dead with a silver bullet.

Manly dan managed to get back home he then yelld to his sons

"SONS Get in the car right now!"

They jump into the car. "Dad, what happened?"

"it's your sister"

"did she brake up with someone"

"umm..."

"Because...?"

"Sons you're sister is"

Don't say that She's dead. SHe can't be.

"She's what DAD,"

"She's A Werewolf."

* * *

grunkel stan was shocked to hear the news that dipper was a werewolf.

"why...i...dont...even...get...it" stan said

"it's ok stan" mabel said

"But He's A Creature Mabel" stan said

"He may Be A Creature But He's Not Going TO Kill Anyone" Mabel said

grunkel stan was getting panicked about his nephw killing anyone

That's When They heard a car pulling Up to greet a sad conbury family

" Pines you have listen to me!" They tried to explain.

"i think we know what you're going to say" Grunkel Stan Said

they looked at themselves

"WE MUST MEET IN THE LIVING ROOM" Mabel Said


End file.
